Souls
by 4SnowAngels
Summary: Dave and Aradia are Death Spirits. Aradia's mom the Handmaid died when she was very young but later in life Aradia learns that the Handmaid was a Spirit who took on a high ranked mission and never returned.Aradia is now determined to be a high ranked Spirit so she can take the same mission as her mom and find out if she really died and Dave is helping her.Not really any ships
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a homestuck AU trolls and humans live on the same planet. Also this is my first fanfic.**

….

"Dave are you there?"

"What now?"

"You sound like Terezi now"

"Ok so what do you want?"

"Code 413"

"When who and where?"

"Its 3:05 now and it will occur at 3:12. It's a boy named James who is going to be thrown into the river ."

"Hey Aradia"

"Yes"

"I hate this job"

"I don't like it too but it's who we are. We never asked for this and also I have a reason to keep this up. "

"I know."

"I'll meet you near the river at 3:07 remember of change into a Spirit"

"Bye"

Dave turns off his phone and stares at it for a minute before closing it. If a human or troll heard that talk they would be confused as fuck, so its explaining time! Scratch that idea Dave has to go meet Aradia so for now all you need to know is he is death Spirit also known as a death god but he believes that he is the furthest thing from a god.

"What's wrong?" John asks looking very worried.

John was Dave's best friend. John was at Dave's house watching some dumb movie. The laws of being a death Spirit say you aren't allowed to tell living creatures of your true nature, which is being death Spirit. A death Spirit looks just like any human or troll but there not, they were born with latent power. A power to help souls find their way once they have died. They kill the people soon to be dead and look over their souls till the time is right for them to leave this world. Even so Dave still told his Bro what he was, let's just say he got into a heck load of trouble for that. John has no clue that Dave is not just a human so Dave has to think of some excuse to go to meet his partner Aradia so they can go and deal with some souls.

"Dave when you answer the phone you used to just pick it up but now you leave the room to take your calls, and when you come back you look sad. What's wrong?" John asks

"Nothing" Dave says as he looks at clock for the time it is 3:07.

"John I am going to the store around the corner I have a friend who's birthday is tomorrow and I am going to get a present for him so bye" Dave ran out the door leaving John with a confused look. His friend's birthday that's the best excuse he could think of...

By the time Dave got to the river it was 3:08 four minutes till the death of James. Dave looked around and saw Aradia standing on the top of a roof.

"Hey Dave" Aradia called.

"You still look like a normal troll what happened to changing into a Spirit?"Dave said

"I know it's just that I like to turn into a Spirit when you are here, I also like to do it right before the death. I like to be in my normal form as much as possible." Aradia said looking a little sad.

"I know what you mean dude. When you transform no one can see us but others of our kind it's kind of-"

"Lonely" Aradia completed

"Any ways" Dave said

Aradia nodded and gave a small smile "Let's go partner" she said

Dave folded his hands together as did Aradia. Dave whispered "deaths rhythm" and Aradia whispered "Deaths melody" A small black and red light beamed from the center of their clasped hands. They slowly unfolded their hands letting the black and red light shine over them, then fade away. After the light had faded, in Dave's hands was a sword and a whip in Aradia's hand."Scythes are overrated" Dave joked. Dave was in a black suit with a red tie and Aradia was in a silk dark red dress with the ends of the dress being black and had white gloves on.

"Let's roll" Aradia said.

**AN: Sorry it there are many errors or its hard to understand I am not good at writing. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aradia and Dave looked at the clock it was 3:11 one minute till the fifteen year old James was going to be pushed into a river and die.

"Look" Dave said pointing to the river.

There was a boy being cornered to a river by a bunch of other older looking boys.

"Aradia I think the boy being cornered in is James "Dave said

"I agree and the other ones look like bully's" Aradia remarked

"YOU BEAT ME IN THE RUNNING RACE AND NOW YOU THINK YOUR ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY!" The bully said to James.

"n-o s-sir I don't t-think I am better then you" James said quivering

"WHAT WAS THAT" They bully said picking James up by the collar and dangling him over the river.

Aradia's face went pale and Dave was looking normal still keeping his cool but Aradia could tell that he was not happy at all.

"HEY YOU CAN RUN FAST BUT CAN YOU SWIM?!" The bully said holding James up right over the river.

"I can't" James said looking down at the river in terror

Boom the clock struck 3:12 and the bully smiled and said "LETS SEE" and dropped James into the river.

"Time to go" Dave said

Aradia nodded

They went towards the water. James was drowning and being swept away from the current of the river.

"I'll do the soul swipe but you have to do the talking" Dave said.

A soul swipe is when the death spirits uses there weapon that they got when they found out they were a death spirit. They use it to cut the link between the soul and the body. When a Death spirit is given a job like this one with James it's sorted by level. Higher level jobs are giving to high leveled death spirits. The reason why they have levels is because, when some people die and a death spirit comes to get their soul their body starts to fight with them. This is because their souls are fighting to stay in their body even when their time is up. This is why they have levels for their jobs.

Dave and Aradia were now floating above the river and underneath them was James, he was drowning and his was time was up. Dave held up his sword and said "soul swipe". Now Dave could see James's soul, trapped in James's body. Dave lunged his sword right into the boy's soul to free it from James's body. There was no cut on his body but now James soul was on Dave's sword. Dave gently pulled the sword out now James soul was above his body and there was a link between his body and his soul. Dave took his sword out of his soul and cut the link between his body and his soul.

Now James's body stopped moving and his soul was out of his body. His Soul started to move and took the form now of James body in life, he is now living people call a "ghost"

"I am done he did not put up a fight. Now Aradia it's your turn." Dave said putting his sword away.

"Okay" Aradia said.

"Where am I" the ghost of James said.

"Hold on" Aradia said

She held up her whip and said "Balance". Her whip glowed and Aradia spun it and wrapped it around James. The whip was glowing very bright. Within a second Aradia said pass.

Balance determines if the soul is evil or good. If the soul is good the reaper will say pass and guide the ghost from there.

"I pass? Who are you?" James said.

"I am Aradia and this is Dave" Aradia answered

"Why are you here I don't know you"

"I'm not done"

Aradia closed her hands and said "Incase" some kind of water came from her hand and she put that water and the boy.

"This will stop you from being absorbed by soul eaters" Aradia said

"Please tell me what is going on!" James yelled

"This will sound bad but it's not really that bad but still mentally prepare yourself for what I am going to say."

The boy nodded.

"You're dead"

James's ghost went pale if that's even possible.

"Yes your dead you heard right. You may pass on but first you must have no regrets or you will never be able to enter something called the dream bubbles properly."

"I want to see my mother and father one last time"

"Dave do you want to take him for that? This is his last wish" Aradia asked Dave

"Who did it last time" Dave asked

"Both of us did it last time" Aradia answered with a smile

"Then both of us will do it now"

"0u0"

Dave took James by the hand and so did Aradia. The death spirits said "soul leap" and they took off into the sky gliding in the air, almost like they were flying.

Soul leap lets a death spirit temporally fly/glide

"Hey James where is your house" Dave asked

"On oak street the house number is 134 "

"ok"

"Hey mister "

Dave looked the boy.

"I am i- uh really dead?" James said almost in tears turning to Dave for an answer .

"Yes. But don't worry we will help you find your way. Being dead is a lot to take in but just remember everyone will someday die and there are many other people out there who died younger then you and there are some right now doing the same thing you are. You aren't alone" Aradia said kindly as she answered the young boy in Dave's place.

Dave still had a straight face on and said "Were here"

James went into his old room. Being a ghost he just walked into the walls of his house to get to his room.

In his room James saw his mom taking a phone call. After a minute she dropped the phone her face pale and white as the snow. She stood there frozen a look of shock upon her face. Soon she was in tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

"James dead!" the mother of James wailed

James's father came rushing into the room as he heard the sounds of James's mother crying.

"Honey what's wrong" James's father said

"Our son he-he is d-dead"

James's father started to get tears in his eyes upon hearing these words. He was crying and trying to comfort James mother. He sat down next to her hugging her and she was crying on his shoulder.

The ghost of James came down and hugged his parents and of course they couldn't see him.

"Love you" James said and hugged his parents who were still crying.

"I am ready" James said turning to Aradia and Dave tears starting to come in his eyes and his voice quivering.

"Aradia you do it" Dave said

Aradia picked up her whip spun it around making a circle and said "Connect". With these words the circle that the whip was making turned into a portal.

"Go on" Dave said to James

"Aren't you coming" James asked Dave and Aradia

"There will be others to help you" Dave said

Aradia gave a tap on James's back leading him in to the portal. In an instant James was gone.

"Mission complete" Dave said.

"Nice work partner! " Aradia exclaimed

The two went back to their normal forms and went back to their daily lives.


End file.
